This invention concerns building construction and more particularly a precast building block module and method of constructing buildings utilizing the module. A common form of modern building construction is steel frame in which columns and beams of structural steel are assembled into a framework which supports the weight of the walls, floors and other components of the building, which are secured to the framework. Such construction is relatively expensive due to the high cost of structural steel and requires relatively expensive on site labor for the installation of the walls and ceiling panels to the steel framework.
In an effort to reduce the costs of construction for relatively low-rise buildings, i.e. 20 stories or less, reinforced concrete construction has also been commonly employed. In such construction, concrete forms are erected at the site, steel reinforcing rods placed in the forms, and concrete poured into these forms to create walls, load bearing columns, and floors of reinforced concrete. The interior and exterior facing panels are then secured to the reinforced concrete structure resulting in reinforced concrete structure. Concrete is much less expensive than steel as a structural material, and material costs are greatly reduced in this latter construction. However, on site labor is still quite extensive and thus this method still results in expensive construction. On site labor is carried out under uncontrolled site conditions, and the resultant scheduling problems resulting from the need for on time arrival of materials and various types of workers all escalate the cost of such labor over the costs of factory labor. For these reasons, fabrication of construction components can be carried at much lower costs in factory settings.
Other forms of construction have also been utilized, such as solid or hollow block walls, but this construction requires relatively intensive labor and also requires separate on site attaching of the exterior and interior panels.
In an effort to reduce the on site labor involved in reinforced concrete type construction, it has heretofore been proposed and implemented to utilize a special prefabricated form for pouring concrete as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,042. This patent describes a system for carrying out building construction by use of prefabrication sheet metal concrete forms to enable the reinforced concrete construction to be more rapidly carried out to greatly reduce the on site labor. However, considerable on site labor remains in the pouring of the concrete and in the installation of the interior and exterior facing panels as well as any required insulation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of erecting and system of wall and floor structure, and a prefabricated building block module utilized therein which results in a reinforced concrete structure with a great reduction in on site labor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such method and module by which the on site labor in installing the wall insulation and the exterior and interior wall panels is greatly reduced.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a building block module and system and method of wall and floor construction of reinforced concrete by which the extent of on site pouring of concrete is minimized.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a method and module for reinforced concrete construction in which the necessity for the on site erection of concrete forms is substantially eliminated.